Adios
by Angie-SBM
Summary: El momento decisivo era ahora o nunca y ella no podía permitirse verlo morir a manos del que casi fuera su hermano… la decisión final cambio la vida del equipo siete y principalmente la de quien amo. Y ahora su despedida.


_**Adios…**_

No podía soportarlo nunca lo había hecho era demasiado doloroso para ella que los había visto discutir mil veces por tonterías pero siempre terminando todo en paz.

_Eran amigos…._

_No los mejores amigos…._

_No tampoco eso casi, casi hermanos…_

No era muy poco eran hermanos lo podía afirmar aunque la misma sangre no corriera por sus venas lo eran y nadie podía hacerle creer lo contrario.

_Y ella… ella…_

Lo amaba, de manera diferente pero los amaba a uno como amigo y al otro…

Cerro los ojos pero no pudo contener sus lagrimas la batalla era inevitable estaba escrita y ella no podría hacer nada.

_Se sentía débil… inútil…. Un estorbo…_

De que habían servido tantos años de entrenamiento para no poder hacer nada cuando mas se necesitaba.

-Agr…- el quejido de su compañero la hizo distraerse y centrar su atención en el.

-¿Como te encuentras Sai?- pregunto mientras curaba la herida que cubría su lado derecho.

-Estaré bien- dijo dejando que la chica hiciera su trabajo- Sakura, sabes que esto terminara mal- la chica cerro los ojos lo sabia, siempre lo supo pero no quería pensar en eso.

-Sakura…

-Es mejor que no te muevas mucho, yo también estoy herida por lo que no tengo tanta energía- dijo desechando el tema.

Naruto peleaba con todas sus fuerzas quería demostrarle a su amigo cuanto había mejorado, cuanto había entrenado pero sobre todo su principal objetivo era traerlo de vuelta a Konoha, al equipo siete a casa pero sobre todo a ella… a quien se lo había prometido, a quien amaba con locura por quien daría la vida y por quien cumpliría su promesa.

Tenia la batalla ganada lo sabia y sabia que el sabia porque por mas que hubiera entrenado el lo superaba como era como siempre debió ser y hoy el lo comprobaría aunque fuera muerto.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver que Naruto iba perdiendo, Sai trato de pararse y ayudar a su compañero, a su amigo…

Cayo apenas pudiendo meter las manos para no estampar su cara, trato de pararse pero el dolor era mayor, no le importo, nunca le había importado y ahora no iba a ser la excepción, no mientras Naruto necesitara su ayuda y el fuera capaz de brindársela como el había sido capaz de brindarle su amistad.

Pero no pudo llegar muy lejos cuando Sakura poso su mano en su hombro.

-Espera, el puede solo- dijo aunque sabia que no era así pero no estaba dispuesta a perder a su amigo a otro amigo.

-Este será el final Naruto- dijo con una voz carente de emociones- ¡Yo gane!- grito con todas sus fuerzas lanzando el golpe mortal.

No podía moverse, era su final, todos los maravillosos momentos que había pasado junto a sus amigos pasaron por su mente sobre todo la el rostro de la chica que desde su infancia se había robado su corazón, pequeñas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, abrió los ojos.

-Sakura- Chan…- dijo abriendo los ojos y viendo el rostro de la chica- lo siento- dijo deseando que ella pudiera perdonarlo.

-Naruto- susurro y el supo que no era una alucinación y el pánico llego.

-¡SAKURA!- grito lleno de terror, segundos después vio todo en cámara lenta su cuerpo cuando el golpe le llego, la sangre que lo salpico y sus bellos ojos jade cerrandose, luego el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, todo a su alrededor desapareció y solo se concentro en ella.

-Sakura- dijo débilmente- despierta… ¡Despierta!- dijo desesperadamente tomándola de los hombros y llorando cual niño pequeño.

-Na..ruto- oyo.

Sakura-chan- dijo alegre de poder oír su voz.

-Lo siento- no eso no… pensó con desesperación- estarás bien Sakura, ya veras la vieja Tsudame te curara y, y…- la sangre que salio de la boca de la pelirrosa impidió que continuara.

-Te amo sabes- logro decir- perdona haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta- vomito mas sangre- te amo Naruto- de sus ojos salieron lagrimas pero no de dolor ni pena sino de felicidad de por fin haber confesado lo que hace tiempo su corazón sabia y no había tenido el valor de decir.

_Lastima…_ se dijo así misma no podré estar a su lado y mientras sus ojos perdían brillo Naruto intenta darle ánimos, ya no podía escucharlo pero aun podía sentir sus brazos y sonrió feliz de poder morir a su lado.

-¡SAkURA!!!!!!!!!

Pero ni el mas fuerte grito que emitió ni todas las lagrimas que derramo lograron hacerla volver a la vida.

-La mataste- susurro aun llorando.

-¡LA mataste!- grito lleno de furia.

-Yo… yo… no.

-La mataste- volvió a decir sacando fuerzas cuando casi estaba a un paso de la muerte.

-Ella se atravesó, es su culpa siempre a sido un estorbo- sentencio.

La sangre le hervía y nada pudo detenerlo después de esas palabras hasta horas después cuando Kakashi llego acompañado de varios Anbus para encontrar el lugar arrasado por el temible Kyubi quien parecía no poder controlar su furia y aun destruía la poca vegetación que quedaba en el lugar.

-Sai- dijo Kakashi acercándose al chico que se encontraba sentado mirando a su amigo transformado destruir lo que hallaba a su paso.

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto- ¿Y Saskue?

-Lo mato- contesto simplemente, Kakashi se estremeció la tristeza cubrió su rostro, sabia que eso iba a pasar pero aun en lo mas profundo de su ser tenia la esperanza de volver a recuperar a su equipo a ver esos niños discutir mientras que Sakura gritaba al rubio y perseguía a Sasuke.

-¿Sakura?

Sai bajo la mirada y señalo con la mano, Kakashi busco con la mirada hasta encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de su estudiante, un nudo se hizo en su garganta y una punzada de dolor atravesó su alma, se acerco hasta ella y con cuidado retiro los mechones sueltos acomodándolos delicadamente, se veía tan dulce, tan en paz que pareciera que en cualquier momento despertaría, se dispuso a cargarla cuando sintió una energía tremenda correr hasta el, la impotente figura del demonio de nueve colas se alzo ante el.

-Es hora de volver a casa Naruto- dijo sosteniendo entre sus manos el cuerpo sin vida de su alumna.

No pudo mas se desmayo.

Despertó sobresaltado encontrándose solo paredes blancas, la puerta se abrió de improviso dando paso a la Hokage.

-Naruto, veo que ya despertaste- dijo mirándolo con ternura.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital llevas cinco días dormido, nos tenías preocupado.

-¿Y Sakura?- pregunto con angustia, la Hokage bajo la vista apretó los puños y trato de contener las lagrimas que se agalopaban en sus ojos.

-Ya veo… no fue un sueño- logro decir apretando los puños en la sabana, no pudo resistir y comenzó a llorar como hacia tanto tiempo que no hacia, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así hasta que sintió un fuerte abrazo, solo pudo distinguir el pelo rubio de la que era casi una abuela y quien lloraba con igual intensidad junto a el.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

No dejaba de preguntarse y tampoco encontraba una buena razón para todo lo sucedido, el dolor de su perdida era tan grande que no encontraba nada que pudiera apaciguar su dolor, ni las visitas de sus amigos o su tan apreciado ramen.

La Hokage había esperado hasta que el chico estuviera recuperado parcialmente para llevar a cabo el funeral de la que fuera su alumna casi una hija, con paso lento el joven rubio llego hasta el lugar y un poco sorprendido de la gente que se había reunido en aquel lugar el equipo ocho y diez y varia gente a quien conocía y a otra que no, seguramente pacientes de ella.

Ino se encontraba abrazada por Chouji y no paraba de llorar diciendo cosas que para algunos no tenían sentido pero para quien la conocía a ella y a su peculiar amistad con Sakura entendería perfectamente.

Deposito una rosa roja encima de su tumba y se retiro un poco para hacer una oración pero no pudo la fotografía donde se encontraba sonriendo con alegría hizo que perdiera el poco autocontrol que tenia, callo de rodillas con los ojos perdidos y las lagrimas cayendo sobre su rostro.

-Naruto-kun…- Hinata iba a acercarse pero su compañero la detuvo del hombre negando con la cabeza, ella bajo la vista y continuo en su lugar.

-Naruto- dijo Kakashi a su lado se encontraba Sai sintiendo un dolor tan parecido al de Naruto pero no de la persona que pierde a su ser amado y amigo sino de alguien que perdió a una gran persona, a una amiga muy especial. Poso su brazo en el hombro del chico rubio este lo volteó a ver y lanzándose hacia la tumba grito con todas sus fuerzas, un grito que hizo estremecer a los presentes, un grito de desesperación, angustia y dolor.

Días después se llevo a cabo una fiesta para celebrar el triunfo de la guerra pero el no podía festejar no sin ella.

-Naruto-baka- escucho decir, volteo y vio a una chica vestida de rojo y el cabello llegando a su cintura usando su banda como diadema como cuando tenia 13.

-Sakura…- balbuceo sorprendió.

-No fíjate, Andrómeda- dijo con ironía, el no pudo evitar sonreír y lanzarse hacia ella abrazándola -temiendo perderla.

-No me dejes, por favor no me dejes- rogó, ella el acaricio la mejilla y lo miro con ternura.

-Naruto.

-Por favor- volvió a rogar.

-Mi tiempo en este planeta se termino.

-Pero…

-Naruto escucha no te atormentes por esto no fue tu culpa yo lo decidí si no podía permitir que algo te pasara, no podría vivir con ello.

-Pero yo no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Si si puedes y lo harás, aun tienes mucho por que vivir, ser feliz.

-No sin ti- dijo con decisión, ella resoplo era imposible quitarle la terquedad a ese chico.

-Tienes que volver, llegar a ser Hokage recuerdas, es tu sueño, mi sueño, protegerás esta aldea y serás el mejor Hokage del mundo y formaras una bella familia y serás feliz tendrás a tus amigos ahí y aunque no me veas también a mi.

-No habrá nadie mas que tu.

-Lo habrá Naruto.

-No lo habrá te lo juro- dijo con decisión, ella prefirió callar no tenia tanto tiempo para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Bien te creo, pero promete que llegaras a ser el mejor Hokage de la historia, el mejor que sino vendré a jalarte los pies- una pequeña risa salio de sus labios.

-Lo prometo.

-Y Naruto…

-mmm…- el solo podía concentrarse en la calidez de su cuerpo.

-Se feliz porque mientras tu lo seas yo lo seré, ahora tengo que irme.

-¿Qué? No Sakura…

-Shh…-dijo colocando su dedo índice en sus labios-Por favor, aun te queda mucho por vivir y cuando llegue el momento yo estaré a tu lado para que nos volvamos a reunir.

-Sakura…

-Te amo Naruto, no lo olvides.

-Sakura…

-Naruto…- sintió el ligero rose de sus labios antes de despertar sudoroso entre las sabanas de su apartamento.

A pesar de ello sonrió con nostalgia afuera se escuchaban los fuegos artificiales y con renovada energía salio de la cama para unirse a la fiesta.

Y como había prometido llego a ser el mejor Hokage de muchos años y como lo había jurado no volvió a amar, solo era ella la dueña de su corazón y por fin de los tiempos así seria.

Y al igual que el ella cumplió y fue a buscarlo el día que su cuerpo no pudo mas.

En su honor había una estatua que el mismo había mandado a construir donde Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Sasuke estaban presentes. Y como inscripción principal ponían.

_No hace falta nacer en la maldad para que tu corazón se corrompa, los sentimientos perduran una eternidad y el amor otra mas, los amigos son lo mas preciado que encontraras, no te sientas defraudado de ti mismo cuando se van de tu lado tomando el camino incorrecto, la venganza a veces es mas insistente que la razón, y aun ni el mejor maestro te enseñara el camino correcto tu solo te lo formas, a veces es necesario tomar las decisiones adecuadas para proteger a quien mas quieres, de tu cuenta corre que el destino que esta escrito para ti tome el camino adecuado, tus decisiones y dolor no solo te afectan a ti sino a quienes están a tu lado._

_Equipo 7._

_Por hoy y por siempre amigos._

Si lo había perdonado años de llorar su perdida en silencio le había costado entender que a pesar de todo aun lo consideraba su amigo como seguramente ella también lo haría.

**Fin**


End file.
